1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to energy storage devices. More specifically, the invention is a rechargeable energy storage capacitor and system that includes a plurality of such capacitors.
2. Description of the Related Art
The number of small devices utilizing rechargeable energy sources is ever increasing. Many of these devices rely on state-of-the-art lithium batteries. However, in general, lithium batteries are relatively large, highly toxic, volatile, limited in terms of the number of charge/discharge cycles, limited in voltage range, and limited in terms of their charge/discharge rate.